Wedding Bells
by RedVinesFTW
Summary: Remus Lupin is marrying Nymphadora Tonks in the morning, but what does he go through the night before? Will these be usual wedding nerves or something more? Suggests previous RLSB. Set when Remus originally married Tonks in the books. One-shot. RLNT. R&R!


**A/N: Another Harry Potter o/s. Short this time. Oh, how I love them (:**

**Remus POV:  
**I woke up from my nightmare covered in sweat. The sweat clung to the nape of my neck and my bed sheets were soaked. I swung my legs out of the tangled sheets and I shivered as my bare feet touched the cold wooden floor. My pyjamas hung from my loose frame and I guessed that was because I hadn't eaten much. The worry was all I could think about. It stopped me doing the things that were necessary to live, like eating and sleeping.

Would I be betraying him? Would he want me to be happy? Of course he would, that was all he ever wanted. And even after death he was still trying to make it happen. But it couldn't happen, because I wouldn't be happy with her. Sure she was pretty and she was easy to talk to, but she wasn't him. He was all I wanted and now I couldn't have him.

I placed my head in my hands and took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down so I could go back to sleep. But all I could think about was tomorrow. Tomorrow was meant to be the happiest day of my life, but now it was just a simple occasion. An occasion that would make Tonks the new Mrs. Lupin. I knew she loved me and I didn't want to disappoint her, that was why I popped the question. Because I was fed up of being a disappointment to all the people in my life. My mother and father, my best friends, James and Sirius, Albus Dumbledore, the man who gave me a chance when I thought I had none, and finally Nymphadora, the woman I would be lying to for the rest of my life. Maybe love would be thrust upon me, maybe I would learn to gradually love her, like what happened so many times in fairytales. But my life wasn't a fairytale, it was far from it. My life was as imperfect as they come. But some people say "Life is what you make it" and according to mine, I hadn't tried very hard.

I looked around the usually empty room, looking for anything that could take my mind off the wedding. My eyes found a picture that was stuck onto the wall. The people in it were moving and their small arms were waving furiously at me. One corner of my mouth lifted as I reminisced about the Hogwarts days. My feet shuffled along the floor, the pyjama bottoms causing a noise because they were frayed at the ends due to my endless pacing. The picture was pulled off the wall by my long brittle fingers and I craned my neck to look at it closer, taking it all in. Sirius Black, the person who I should have been marrying instead of Tonks, looked up at me, his grey eyes sparkling with happiness. This picture had probably been taken after one of his pranks with James. No wonder he looked so mischievous and overjoyed, his prank had probably gone to plan.

I placed the picture back, not bothering to look at my weary form in it. Neither did I look at the traitor, Pettigrew, and I couldn't bare to look at my dead best friend waving at me without a care in the world. Little did he know that it would all change in a few years, his life taken from him cruelly. Silent tears trickled down my cheeks, falling off the edge of my face and splattering on the floor, like raindrops falling down window panes.

My amber eyes then lingered on the suit I would be wearing tomorrow. Unlike any other clothes I owned, it wasn't tatty but brand new. Harry had gone with me to a muggle clothing shop and he had helped me pick one out, I didn't want to go on my own, worried I would break down in the middle of the shop, muttering about how I was making the wrong choice. But Harry was there to help me, even picking out a tie that he said would bring out the colour in my eyes. I glanced at the tie, imagining it around my neck as I said my vows, looking at the woman in front of me. Mrs. Nymphadora Lupin. I couldn't deny the name had a certain ring to it and it was easy on the tongue but it didn't sound perfect for me. Nothing else would come close to perfect now that he had gone.

I wonder what Tonks would be doing at this moment. Would she be worrying like me? Or would she be ecstatic? Would she be asleep, like I should be?

I wonder how easily I could lie tomorrow when it came to saying the words 'I do'. I wanted to say them, to make her happy, because I knew she would be. But I didn't want to hurt him, because if I hurt him then I would be hurting myself, because the only part of him that was still alive was in my memory. That was the only way I could remember him, happy and smiling. Not cold and dead. That was no way to remember someone I loved.

I climbed back into bed, the sheets less damp than they were when I got out of it after my nightmare. I pulled the sheets up to my neck and turned underneath them, the moonlight from the window hitting my face and dazzling me. I blinked a few times before I got comfy again and closed my tired eyes, waiting for the nightmare I knew was about to come, the wedding bells already sounding in my ears.

**A/N: This didn't take me long to write, but I hope you enjoy it anyways (:**

**Please review, it would mean the world to me :D**


End file.
